Ringing of Wedding Bells
by tamara72
Summary: The Weasley women share their wedding stories with the next generation of Weasley women.  Next Generation Series.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my story for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges._ _ It is for Static Lull's Legendary Literature Challenge. It is also part of my Next Generation Series._

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

_Ringing of Wedding Bells_

Pushing aside her copy of 'The Kite Runner', Molly Weasley looked on her desk for her notebook with wedding ideas. All the Weasley women had come together at her parents' house today to celebrate her engagement to Joshua.

"Here it is." She muttered to herself. She grabbed it and raced back down to join to women in the living room. She was eager to get more ideas from the women she loved.

"This is just so exciting." Her Grandmum Weasley was gushing from her place in Molly's dad's favorite chair. Her Aunt Ginny was in the matching arm chair. Her mum Audrey, and Aunts Hermione and Fleur were sitting on the couch looking over some wedding magazines they had brought with them. Molly joined her Aunt Angelina and cousin Victoire on the other couch. Her sister Lucy, as well as the rest of her female cousins, sat on the floor around the coffee table.

"We want to wait until after Joshua finishes Auror training and I finish Healer training. That way we can have plenty of time to plan the wedding." Molly explained.

"Did you have a long engagement, Mummy?" Ten-year-old Rosie asked.

"Not really. Ron asked me to marry him during Christmas break of my final year at Hogwarts and we were married the following August. Aunt Audrey and Uncle Percy's engagement was the longest. Except for Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill, and you all know about their engagement and wedding during the war." Hermione explained.

"Percy only beat Ron in the getting engaged department my three hours." Audrey said.

"Of course yours seems very long considering Angelina and George's engagement." Ginny added.

"I cherish every hour of my engagement, all twenty of them." Angelina remarked.

"We know all about Mum and Grandmum's wartime weddings, but we haven't really heard about the others." Victoire said. "Can we hear them? You could go in the order you were wed."

"Yes, please?" Was asked by all the cousins.

"I guess that means I go first?" Angelina asked, and the rest of the Weasley women nodded.

"Okay, well, first of all I hadn't expected George to propose, ever really, but most certainly, not when he did. It was approaching the first anniversary of the final Battle of Hogwarts. The month of April had been horrible for everyone, especially George. It started when he had celebrated his first birthday without his twin Fred." Angelina began.

"That had been a horrible day. Teddy and Rapier were both still babies, and everyone's melancholy moods kept them both irritable all day as well." Hermione remembered.

"It was April 30, and we knew that Kingsley was planning a big memorial service at Hogwarts. George both wanted to go and feared to go. We all knew it would be a very hard. We were having dinner that evening after he and Ron had closed the shop. Ron had gone to a meeting at Hogwarts to help with the planning of the memorial as he was a part of Kingsley's advisory committee." Angelina remembered.

"_I want to married." George suddenly said as they were clearing the table of the dishes._

"_That is nice." She hadn't taken him completely seriously._

"_I want to marry you." George said. _

"_That's nice to know," Angelina said as she turned and watched him warily. George had lots of moods swings lately, and she wasn't sure were this topic had come from or where it was actually heading._

"_I'm saying this all wrong. Bugger." George muttered. "I am asking you to marry me."_

"_Are you serious? I won't think this is funny if you are just playing a joke." Angelina warned._

"_I'm completely serious. I love you, and I want, no I need a guarantee that you are going to be around for the considerable future. At least as much of a guarantee that life allows us." George said more serious then Angelina had ever seen him._

"_I love you, too. I would love nothing more than to be your wife, and share a life with you." Angelina said._

"Because it was a spur of the moment proposal, George didn't have a ring. We made plans for the following afternoon, May 1st to go to a jewelry store. It wasn't until we were at the jewelry store that George started asking me what kind of wedding I wanted. I actually hadn't given it much thought yet. I hadn't been close with my parents since I had refused to leave England during the war, so I told him I didn't want anything real big or fancy. I'm sure Fleur wedding was beautiful, but it wasn't my style." Angelina explained.

"Then he started hem-hawing around the issue of best man and maid of honor. He had always expected Fred to be his best man. I could see that he didn't know what to do." Angelina recalled.

"_We could just elope." Angelina suggested._

"_You would really be okay with that?" George asked. He had seen enough of Bill's wedding planning to know what a big deal all that was to women._

"_Yeah. We could elope and just host a reception later, after the honeymoon." Angelina knowing that it would be easier that way on everyone including herself._

"_We need to get wedding bands as well then. I wonder where the closest place we could go to elope is." George said._

_Angelina was shocked when the jeweler pulled out a list of places to elope to and handed it to George._

"_You want to get married today?" Angelina asked._

"_Yeah. We'll get a jump on the others. We'll tell them tomorrow, and my family and Lee will help Ron watch the shop for a week. I was actually planning on taking the next week off anyway. Spending it with you on our honeymoon would be perfect. And we can get a jump on all the others. There are so many weddings coming up. Harry and Ginny will eventually get engaged as well. Mum could plan a big reception for when we return." George said._

_Angelina was stunned, but when she saw the hope in George's eyes, she agreed. _

"After a brief stop at the cemetery to tell Fred our plans, we apparated to this beautiful little chapel in Scotland not far from Hogsmeade. The preacher was a little old man, and his wife stood up for us. She had picked wild flowers from the field for me to carry, and George and I actually came up with our own vows at the spur of the moment." Angelina recalled.

"I just remember how shocked I was when George arrived at the memorial and announced that you were married. I kind of figured that you had to get married." Ginny omitted.

"That was a popular reaction." Angelina said.

"I was actually relieved. I had been so worried about George, and you two marrying strangely eased some of those worries." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I glad. It hasn't always been easy, but I think I love George even more than I did the day I married him." Angelina said.

"I know what you mean. For me it's a deeper love." Hermione said.

"You're wedding is next, right Mum?" Rosie asked.

"Yes, my story is next." Hermione replied.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_This is my story for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges._ _ It is for Static Lull's Legendary Literature Challenge. It is also part of my Next Generation Series._

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

_Part 2_

"Yes, mine was next, but it almost wasn't." Hermione said.

"Thanks to George." Angelina added.

"Huh?" Rosie asked.

"As you know when I had gone back to Hogwarts for my seventh year, Ron was working for George and living above the shop while he also was in Auror training. I didn't know this at the time, but he was trying to save as much as possible to buy me an engagement ring." Hermione said.

"A Muggle ring. 'E wuz very adamant about zat." Fleur said.

"Apparently, in early December, he met with Bill, Fleur and Percy, the only ones in on his plan, to look for rings. Percy and Bill were familiar with the exchange between Muggle and Wizarding currency." Audrey added.

"Both Bill and Percy brought some Muggle money along for a down payment incase Ron found one 'e liked. I wuz zere for zee female opinion." Fleur said. "It wuz good zey both did, because Percy found the perfect ring for Audrey as well, even zough 'e hadn't planned on shopping for one 'imself."

"Ron was saving his money in a shoe box under his bed. He was living as frugally as he could, so he could afford a nice ring. He cut down on food expense by rotating between his parents, Percy's, Bill's, and even Andromeda's homes for dinner." Angelina added.

"Bozs Percy and Bill were willing to loan 'im zee difference if 'e found one that wuz not quite in 'is reach, but 'e wuz determined to pay 'is own way." Fleur said.

"Yeah, he's been that way as long as I've known him." Hermione said. "Anyway, he found a ring he liked and could afford according to Bill and Percy, and Fleur talked Percy into purchasing Audrey's ring."

"Zee talking into wuz easy, but I figured that 'e would hold on to zee ring for monzs before proposing." Fleur added. "Bill put zee money down for Ron, and zey made arrangements to meet and pick up the ring zee a few days later. Bill would get zee Muggle money, and Ron would repay 'im wiz 'is Wizarding money."

"The next day when Ron pulled out the shoe box, he discovered it was empty. When he went to inform George that there had been a burglar in their flat, George told him that he had needed to pay some suppliers, but had already sent the store's money to Gringotts. He promised to pay him back, but as the day to pick up the ring arrived, George hadn't paid him back." Hermione said.

"Why didn't Uncle Ron just tell Uncle George he needed it?" Dominique asked.

"This was all only a few months after Uncle Fred died in the battle. Everyone was very worried about George, and tended to cater to him. Ron had pretty much taken responsibility for watching over George, sacrificing a lot, especially as he didn't have a family of his own yet, and I was at Hogwarts." Hermione explained.

"Bill said 'e was very upset when Bill and Percy met 'im at zee Leaky Caldron. It took some prodding, but zey got 'im to tell zem what wuz wrong." Fleur said.

"I was helping in the shop when Bill came storming in with Percy and a panicked Ron behind him. He grabbed George, drug him to the office, and slammed the door. This didn't help, because you could still hear him yelling at George loud and clear." Angelina explained. "Then Percy explained why Bill was mad, and I got mad myself, but I waited until the ended of the day to let George have it myself. When Bill and George exited the office, Bill had a bank draft from George in his hand that included the amount owed Ron plus a fairly hefty amount of interest. Apparently, George had been helping himself to Ron's cash whenever he was a little low and didn't want to mess with Gringotts. It turned out be a good thing for George that all this happened. After Bill and I blew up at him, he started to heal some from Fred's death. He'll never completely heal, but parts of the George we all loved and missed started to come back to us." The women all were a little teary eyed, but smiled through the tears.

"Where you surprised when Uncle Ron proposed?" Lucy asked.

"Very. Ron asked me to marry him on Christmas Eve at my parents' home. He had already asked my dad and Harry for permission." Hermione said wistfully. "He was really sweet, and very nervous."

"We decided to marry at the end of the summer. We discussed having two weddings, one Muggle and one Wizarding, but Ron knew how much having a Muggle wedding would mean to me, so we started planning just one. To make it easier, we decided early on that his father and brothers would all wear matching Muggle suits. Harry and Percy took them shopping, and handled that detail. Harry, Dean and my dad oversaw getting tuxedos for Ron and the groomsman. Luckily for women, Muggle formals are similar to dress robes, so I could get Luna and Ginny's dresses at Madame Milkins. I then took Molly and my mum for a ladies day out. We went to a spa, and then shopping for dresses for them. I was planning on wearing my mum's dress, so we just had to get it refitted. Harry, Dean, Percy and Audrey oversaw that all of our Wizarding friends had appropriate outfits for the wedding. I know it was a lot of extra work for my friends with Muggle backgrounds and knowledge, but everyone looked so beautiful." Hermione smiled at the memory.

"Kingsley had records of Squibs, and found one that was a Muggle preacher. He was very sweet and honored to perform the ceremony. He was very good explaining things to Ron's family at the rehearsal, and he knew all about Harry and the war." Hermione continued.

"The day of the wedding, Ron did have a slight panic attack. Percy, Bill and Harry were trying to calm him down, but George kept egging him on. Even though it was bad luck, they finally sent for me." Hermione said.

"_What's going on?" Hermione asked as she stepped into the room. Ron sat on a chair with a paper bag to his face surrounded by Bill, Percy and Harry. _

_Harry nodded his head to the side, and Hermione turned to see George trying very hard to keep from laughing out loud._

"_What did you say to him?" Hermione asked._

"_Nothing he didn't already know." George grinned in amusement. He didn't see Hermione's fist until it made contact with his eye._

_Ignoring George's cry of pain and surprise, she turned to the others. "Get him out of here, and if anybody heals him before the day is over, I will unleash Ginny with her wand and her bat-bogey hex." She warned._

"_I'll go." Percy leaped up and grabbed George pulling him from the room._

"_Ron, what is wrong?" Hermione sat in the seat Percy vacated and placing her hands on either side of Ron's face turned it to look at her._

"_I'm gonna ruin your life." Ron mumbled, "You deserve to be with someone who is smart and wealthy and a hero."_

"_I don't care about money, and you know that, and you are smart. A dumb person wouldn't be able to beat everyone they know in Wizarding Chess." Hermione said. "And you're my hero."_

"_You deserve to be with Harry." Ron said._

"_That's just gross." Hermione shivered at the idea. "No offense, Harry." _

"_None taken." Harry said. Although he was angry with George for causing all this today, he thought it was good that Ron was voicing all of his fears to someone other than Harry himself._

"_I'm only around because Mum wanted a girl." Ron said._

"_Ron, that's not true." Bill gasped._

"_You were in school. You weren't there. Ask George, he'll tell you. He and Fred told me when I was three." Ron said._

"_Ron, you're the best of all of us." Bill said. "You're a leader, adventurous, intelligent, fun loving, and caring. We are all so very proud of you, even George."_

"_And the only way my life would be ruined is if I didn't spend the rest of it as your wife." Hermione said._

"He calmed down and started to believe us. Ron is still the best person I know. He can make mistakes at times, but he is loyal and loves with his whole heart." Hermione said. "Ron, Harry and Neville headed to the front of the church with the minister, and I moved to the back where my dad, Ginny, Luna and little Molly was waiting for me."

"Molly had just turned three, and Ron wanted her in the wedding. Luna then Ginny walked down the aisle, when it was Molly's turn, Ron knelt down at the end of the aisle so Molly could see him." Audrey said.

"We up front could here Ron mutter "slowly", and then mimicked tossing the petals, and she tossed them with gusto." Ginny said and all the girls giggled recalling that some of the petals had hit those sitting near the aisle in the face. "When she reached Ron, he lifted her up, hugging and kissing her. Then he handed her off to Dad, whose lap she sat on for the entire service."

"Then Hermione began to walk on the aisle, and both she and Ron had the biggest smiles on their faces." Audrey recalled.

"The rest of the wedding went off without a hitch. We had as small cake and punch reception; we planned on having a party at the Burrows once we returned from our honeymoon." Hermione said.

"And Hermione didn't speak to George for a good month afterwards. It drove him crazy how she could just ignore him as if he wasn't there." Angelina said. "I loved it."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_This is my story for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges._ _ It is for Static Lull's Legendary Literature Challenge. It is also part of my Next Generation Series._

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

_Part 3_

"Is yours next Mummy?" Lily asked.

"No, Aunt Audrey was. Mine was a big affair, so we had it at the end of the summer to give Grandmum and me more time to plan." Ginny responded.

"And I was very grateful that Ginny was planning such a big wedding as although I love them, it kept Grandmum and Ginny out of my hair while I was planning my own wedding." Audrey said smiling at her mother-in-law who blushed slightly.

"Yes, Audrey and I learned from our experience of referring between Hermione and Ginny and Grandmum. And Hermione was having a Muggle wedding that they knew nothing about planning." Angelina laughed.

"I wanted a small private wedding. Oliver and Katie Woods were the only guests in attendance that weren't related to either Percy or myself." Audrey said. "Percy was a little worried that my father would offend other heads of state by not inviting them to the wedding, but Dad reassured him that it would be okay."

"Your Dad and Uncle Percy are really close, aren't they? I know my dad likes Grandpa Granger, but not like Uncle King and Uncle Percy." Rosie asked.

"You all know how Molly and Percy lived with me and my Dad the last year of the war?" The kids all nodded. "Well, they became close then. Also, my dad had lost my mum like Percy had lost Penny, Molly's biological mother. That is something that only the two of them can understand about each other. They are friends."

"Did you ever worry about Percy still loving Penny?" Dominique asked.

"I don't think I thought about it too much. I knew that he loved Penny a great deal. She gave him so much. He didn't always feel… acceptance, I think is the right term, with his siblings. You all know that he is a favorite target of George. Well it was a lot worse when they were younger." Audrey tried to explain.

"Percy wanted to stand out like Bill or Charlie did in life. Fred and George didn't understand Percy's ambition, and so he became their favorite test subject. Mum tried to protect Percy, but no one else did. The rest of us all thought it was funny and cheered the twins on and even helped. We didn't see what we were doing until he had left. I really didn't see it until after the final battle and I had tried to prank Percy, but Molly got hurt instead. I think that if I would have been treated by the family like Percy had, I wouldn't have trusted us either." Ginny said sadly.

"That's sad." Roxy said.

"Yes, it is, but they all learned from their mistakes. That is why your Uncle Bill is so protective of Uncle Percy, and your dad doesn't allow Freddie and Jamie to go all willy-nilly with their pranking." Angelina said.

"Is that why we are supposed to say something if we think they are picking on one person too much?" Roxy asked.

"It's one of the reasons." Ginny answered.

"With Penny and Oliver, Percy found complete acceptance for who he was. They understood him and believed in him, and never made him feel like a fool. They laughed with him, not at him. If not for the two of them, Percy may have made some even worse choices." Audrey said. "Penny also gave him Molly. Molly has saved Percy's life more times than I could probably count." Her step-daughter blushed like her grandmother's had earlier. "I know that Percy will always love Penny, but I also know that doesn't mean that his love for me isn't any less real."

"I'm glad Daddy met you." Molly said and they grinned at each other. Molly was raised knowing that Audrey loved her every bit as much as she loved Lucy that blood didn't mean she wasn't her daughter, too.

"You were married here right." Lucy asked.

"We were married here in the garden. Oliver was Percy's best man, and my cousin Susan was my maid of honor." Audrey continued.

"Mum was worried it was going to rain, but Kingsley, and I still don't know how he knew, but he promised Audrey it wouldn't, and it didn't." Ginny said.

"At least not until five minutes after Percy and Audrey had left with the portkey on their honeymoon." Angelina added.

Audrey pulled out a photo album and passed it to the girls. "My mum and dad never married, not for his lack of trying, so I didn't have a dress to wear like Hermione did. My dad knew that I had liked the tradition of wearing your mother's dress, so he spoke with my Uncle Eddison. Apparently when my Uncle Edgar's family died, Aunt Lucinda's dress was one of the heirlooms they had saved. Aunt Lucinda's wedding dress was being stored at Uncle Eddison's home with Aunt Ellen's dress. They said that they believed that Aunt Lucinda would have liked for someone in the family to wear the dress. It was really a great honor." Audrey said.

"It's beautiful. I wish I had Mummy Penny's dress for me, this one should be Lucy's dress." Molly said.

"We have lots of photos of the dress, maybe we can have a Muggle designer create a replica of the dress for you to wear." Audrey suggested.

"I'd like that." Molly said.

"Do you remember anything of Mummy and Daddy's wedding, Molly?" Lucy asked.

"I remember having fun twirling in my dress." Molly said.

"She was going through a bit of a shy stage at the time. So she walked down the aisle with me and my dad." Audrey recalled.

"Hermione had created a watering can for her to carry and when she tipped it, it sparkles would come out looking like water, but would turn into flower petals of every kind and color as the landed on the ground." Grandmum Molly said.

"It's the only magical thing I would have liked at my wedding." Hermione said.

"Kingsley not only walked Audrey down the aisle, but he also performed the ceremony." Grandmum Molly recalled.

"He got so choked up by the end of the ceremony, I didn't think he was going to be able to pronounce them man and wife." Ginny grinned.

"Eet wuz very sweet." Fleur said wistfully.

"It was very relaxing compared the extravaganza at the end of the summer." Angelina said.

"I guess it means it is my turn now." Ginny said with a laugh.e He got so cho

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_This is my story for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges._ _ It is for Static Lull's Legendary Literature Challenge. It is also part of my Next Generation Series._

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

_Part 4_

"That's a good term, extravaganza. Not only did they have to hold it a Hogwarts to contain all the guests, but there were almost as many people in the wedding party." Angelina laughed.

"It's wasn't that outrageous." Ginny said.

"There was so many people that Harry and Andromeda lost track of two-year-old Teddy in the crowd." Hermione said.

"Did you even know everyone in attendance?" Angelina asked.

"Well…" Ginny murmured.

"She did make out like a bandit." Audrey said.

"She wuz zee only one uv us 'oo married into wealth." Fleur remarked.

"Hey! I didn't marry for his money!" Ginny stated frustrated. The kids were all trying not to laugh as Angelina, Audrey, Fleur, and Hermione worked together to get Ginny's goat.

"Of course, you had only been in love with Harry Potter, the boy who lived, since she was an itty bitty kiddy." Angelina said imitating her husband.

"Girls!" Their mother-in-law warned quietly as Ginny huffed and slumped in her chair.

"We're done." Hermione said as they all burst out laughing.

"Mum, you always fall for their teasing. You're worse than Uncle Ron sometimes." Lily said.

"Go on, Ginny tell the girls about your wedding." Hermione said.

"Well, Harry asked me to marry him the day I graduated from Hogwarts. I don't think he planned to do so as soon as he did, but with everyone else married or engaged, I had been sort of hinting about it. We planned to get married the next summer. I had been picked by the Harpies, and would be starting training right away." Ginny said.

"Was the proposal really romantic?" Lucy asked.

"No, Harry was so nervous he just blurted it out in the middle of the family dinner." Ginny said.

"He had this whole thing all planned out. We walked through it many times, and he just blurts out the question in the middle of Ginny talking about meeting with the Harpies' owner." Hermione said.

"Ginny squealed as she said yes." Angelina said.

"Yes, and we know that George is grateful it was by his fake ear." Ginny said having been teased often by her brother.

"We started planning the wedding practically that night." Grandma Molly recalled.

"Mum and I were on the same wave link. We both wanted the same kind of wedding for me and Harry. Everyone was surprised by how little we fought." Ginny said. "Our only real contention was the dress. She wanted me to wear her mother's, and I wanted a new one. We always had used items, and for my wedding I wanted a new dress. Mum relented, so we had Madame Milkin sew pieces of Grandma Prewett's dress into mine as a tribute to her."

"You were so beautiful that day." Grandma Molly murmured.

"That's sweet." Rose said.

"What was the wedding like?" Victoire asked.

"Weren't you there?" Dominique asked.

"I would have been a baby, right?" She asked her mother.

"Oui, but you were in zee wedding. Zee 'ole family wuz, practically." Fleur said.

"And the DA." Angelina added.

"Many of the DA members were in our wedding party. The wedding was held in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall was very gracious about letting us have the ceremony there. It was very special to Harry as it was his first real home. Hermione and Aunt Luna were my Matron and Maid of Honors and Aunt Hannah, Susan, Pavarti, and Padme were bridesmaids. Angelina, Fleur, Audrey, Katie, and Alicia were greeters and talked to the guest as they waited to be seated. Ron and Uncle Neville were co-best men, while Dean, Seamus, Dennis, Anthony, and Michael were groomsman. My brothers were the ushers, escorting people to their seats. Molly was four, Teddy was two and Victoire was a few months old. They sat in a wagon, Molly holding Victoire, while George pulled them slowly down the aisle. Since Molly's hands were full, Teddy had to throw all the petals, but he didn't mind a bit." Ginny recalled.

"Didn't Daddy say that Aunt Ginny had dated Uncle Neville, Dean and Michael in school?" Roxy asked and Angelina nodded.

"And they were in your wedding party?" Dominique asked.

"Dean and Neville are very good friends of Harry's. They were roommates at Hogwarts. And Michael was my friend and an important part of the DA." Ginny explained.

"Wow. I don't think I'd want my finance's ex in my wedding party." Dominique responded.

"I would have liked for Lavender to help serve cake with Pavarti, Padme, and Hannah at mine, but we had lost track of her. Pavarti had sent her an invitation, but unfortunately she couldn't come." Hermione said.

"Uncle Ron's ex Lavender?" Lucy asked.

"Yep." Hermione responded.

"That's too bad that she couldn't make it." Molly said. "So, Aunt Ginny, was your wedding very traditional?"

"Extremely. The same wizard that married Bill and Fleur performed our ceremony. We had all the pomp and circumstances. I loved it. After wards we had a wonderful dinner planned out by Kreacher for us." Ginny said.

"He did take pride in the meal." Hermione said.

"Told you that they'd all still be here." They heard Ron's voice startling most of them.

They all turned to see all the Weasley and Potter men entering the house. All the girls, seeing their fathers and uncles began to giggle.

"What?" Bill asked with a puzzled look to his wife.

"We were juzz telling zem about Angelina, 'Ermione, Audrey, an' Ginny's weddings." Fluer said.

"Not ours?" Bill asked.

"We know all about it, because of the war." Rose responded. "But we hadn't heard the others."

"I want a small wedding like yours, Daddy." Lucy said.

"I want one like Ginny's." Dominique said. "Me, too."

"Of course you would." Bill muttered. "But you aren't getting married for a long while."

"I'm only four years younger than Molly, so I don't have that long to wait." Victoire said.

"I think you need to have a talk with that Rapier Jordan." Bill said to George menacingly.

"Don't worry; she's not going to marry my godson. She'll marry Harry's." George whispered back.

"We need to be getting home." Harry said. "Certain rooms need to be picked up before Aunt Luna comes tomorrow."

"We should go, too." Hermione said standing.

"I'll go get your book. I finished it." Molly said racing up the stairs.

"I can't believe she is old enough to get married." Arthur said. "She's so young."

"Tell me about it." Percy said.

"Here it is." Molly said handing her 'The Kite Runner'.

"What did you think?" Hermione asked.

"It was a hard read, but it was harder to put down. How they suffered from the violence; it makes me realize how lucky we are to live it the society we do." Molly said.

"Can I read it, Mummy?" Rose asked.

"No, not until you are done with school. It is a bit scary." Hermione said.

"Okay." Rose said. They knew she didn't like scary stories.

"Thank you all for coming today." Molly said as her relatives began to leave.

"If you need any help with the planning, let us know." Her grandmother said.

"I'm sure we will." Audrey responded.

After all the family was gone, Molly turned to her father. "Don't worry, I don't want a big wedding either. I think I want to get in the garden here."

"I think that will be very nice." Percy said hugging his daughter. "I just know how I'm going to be able to give you away."

Audrey smiled at her husband and daughter, feeling very blessed.

The End


End file.
